


One Night Stand

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Rob is once again an idiot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert break up yet again and Robert goes out and hooks up with a stranger. Some weeks later he and Aaron are back on and its then that the stranger walks in to the pub, only Aaron knows him very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

In Robert's defence it had happened two weeks before he and Aaron had gotten back together. He'd gone to a bar in town to get away from everything; Aaron was playing on his mind constantly and he wanted to find someone, anyone that he could take away and fuck to try and forget him.  
"Hi."  
Robert looked up from his drink and looked at the man before him; he was tall, handsome, well built. Robert stood straighter and looked him up and down,  
"I'm Ed."  
Robert took his hand and shook it,  
"Rob."  
Ed leant against the bar and gestured for a beer,  
"Can I get you another?"  
Robert tapped his finger against his bottle,  
"I'm good. Thanks though."  
Ed took a drink of his beer and watched Robert,  
"I've not seen you around here before."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Just moved here."  
Ed chewed his lip,  
"And this is your first stop?"  
Robert smirked and took a sip of his drink,  
"Just...looking for some entertainment."  
Ed looked him up and down and drank down his beer,  
"Fancy getting out of here?"  
Robert thought about it for a second and drained his bottle,  
"Let's go."

Ed's flat wasn't far and they wasted no time before pressing each other up against walls and attacking lips and throats. The trail of clothing led to the bedroom where Ed was on the bed and Robert had three fingers inside him and was sucking a bruise into his shoulder.  
"Ready?"  
Ed turned his head,  
"Yeah. Go."  
Robert pulled his hips up as he pushed in; gripping tightly as he pounded into the man. He pushed Ed's head down into the pillow as he pounded into him; he pulled the man up so he was flush against his chest and made him grab the headboard so Robert could stroke him to orgasm just before coming himself. They collapsed against the mattress and Robert pulled out slowly then disposed of the condom. He climbed from the bed and grabbed his underwear,  
"You off already?"  
Robert pulled them up,  
"Yeah. Problem?"  
Ed shrugged and made himself comfortable on the bed,  
"You can stay if you want."  
Robert chuckled and shook his head,  
"Got someone waiting."  
He leant over the bed and kissed Ed quickly,  
"This was fun."  
Ed frowned as he watched Robert leave the room to find his other clothes. He stuck his head back in the room when he was dressed,  
"Cheers for that. Needed it. See you around."  
He sighed when he heard the front door close,  
"What a douche."

Robert slid into the booth opposite Aaron,  
"We need to talk."  
Aaron sipped his beer,  
"We've been talking. Spent all of last night talking."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow and Aaron smirked,  
"Most of last night talking."  
Robert grinned and shook his head,  
"So what's up? Not allowed to see you again?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No that's fine. We're...fine."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So what is it?"  
Robert leant back in his chair,  
"Your uncle. And this whole money thing. I'm gonna need you to do something for me..."  
He trailed off as he saw the door open and Ed walked in,  
"You alright Robert."  
Roberts face drained of colour and he put his head down and rubbed his neck,  
"Rob?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I have to tell you something. Look...you and I weren't together and.."  
He glanced back at Ed and swallowed. Aaron turned to where Robert had looked,  
"Oh...my god."  
He climbed from the booth,  
"Ed?"  
Ed turned around and saw Aaron,  
"Aaron!"  
The two men hugged; leaving Robert in horror as he watched,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Ed shrugged,  
"I was travelling through and took a...Rob?"  
Aaron looked around at the sheepish Robert and frowned,  
"How do you two..."  
He looked back at Ed, who was glancing between the two with wide eyes,  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me."  
Robert stood up and glared at him,  
"Keep your voice down."  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"This is unbelievable."  
He looked at the two men,  
"Back room. Now."  
The three walked through in silence until Aaron closed the door and Ed held his hands up,  
"Aaron, look I had no idea he was your boyfriend. I swear. I didn't even know he had a boyfriend until after we'd had sex."  
Robert frowned,  
"Uh...never said I had a boyfriend."  
Ed looked at him,  
"You said you had someone waiting."  
"Yeah. Someone. Someone doesn't mean boyfriend."  
"Well I'm sorry for assuming you were going home to a man after screwing one."  
Aaron was glaring at Robert,  
"When did this happen?"  
Robert looked over at him and sighed,  
"Few weeks ago. You weren't talking to me and I needed someone."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"What your wife not enough then no?"  
Ed started in surprise,  
"Wife?"  
Robert glanced over to him,  
"Mate that's messed up."  
Robert frowned,  
"Excuse me who are you again? Other than a one night stand clearly gone wrong."  
Ed frowned,  
What? Because you’re so special? You weren’t that good.”  
“Really? Because if memory serves you were the one who wanted me to stay the night.”  
Aaron looked at Ed,  
“You wanted him to stay the night?”  
Ed opened his mouth and shrugged,  
“Come on Aaron, it was sex. You know that.”  
Robert interrupted,  
“Why are you even talking to him about sex? This has nothing to do with him.”  
Aaron's pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,  
"He's my ex-boyfriend Rob."  
Robert looked at him blankly,  
"Wait...what?"  
Ed looked to Aaron,  
"Aaron mate...I didn't mean to mess up...whatever the hell is going on here."  
Aaron waved his hand,  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You didn't know."  
Robert was rubbing his face and pacing the room,  
"Is he alright?"  
Aaron glared at Robert,  
"Not for long."  
Robert looked at him and pointed at Ed,  
"He better keep his mouth shut about everything."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert turned away,  
"Mate I'm not gonna say anything don't worry."  
Robert turned to him,  
"Mate?"  
"Robert calm down."  
Robert rubbed his face again and Aaron sighed,  
"We're not together. Not like that. I mean we are together but we're not."  
Ed frowned,  
"Right...yeah I'm just gonna go. I'll see you around."  
Aaron sighed again,  
"Text me yeah? Same number. We'll have a drink."  
Ed looked at Robert then smiled briefly at Aaron before leaving the room. Aaron rubbed his face and looked over to Robert,  
"Right. Go on then."  
Robert looked at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Explain. I know you want to."  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"You weren't talking to me. I...I needed...I have no excuse. I'm sorry okay? I didn't think you'd ever find out. I certainly didn't think I'd ever accidentally fuck your ex."  
Aaron looked at him and smirked before shaking his head and laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Because it's ridiculous. I'm pissed off that the man I'm cheating with cheated on me. And you cheated with my ex-boyfriend."  
Robert frowned,  
"It's not funny. This could ruin everything."  
Aaron turned away and walked toward the kitchen,  
"Lighten up Robert. He's not gonna say anything."  
Robert sighed and dropped his hands,  
"You sure?"  
Aaron grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it,  
"I'm sure."  
He took a gulp and turned to grab another one that he handed to Robert who was walking toward him,  
"He's a good guy. I'll explain it. Trust me."  
Robert sighed and leant against the counter; fiddling with the tab of the beer,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert looked up,  
"Yeah. I am. I shouldn't have gone to that bar. I know that. You were just...I wanted to forget you for a few hours because not being with you is a hell of a lot worse than being with someone else, and that's shitty I know. And I'm sorry. Whether you believe that or not...I am."  
Aaron watched him for a moment as Robert shook his head and looked down at the can of beer in his hand.  
"Was it just him? You haven't gone to other bars since?"  
Robert shook his head again,  
"No. I swear."  
Aaron bit his lip then put his beer down and stepped over to him. He lifted his head and kissed him,  
"Don't ever do it again."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again,  
"I won't. I won't."  
Aaron nodded then laughed,  
"I can't believe you banged Ed."  
Robert groaned and pressed his head against Aaron's,  
"I know."  
Aaron stepped away and grabbed his beer. He headed toward the door and stopped,  
"Well?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You gonna make it up to me or what?"  
Robert grinned and pushed himself away from the counter to follow Aaron upstairs and show him just how sorry he really was.


End file.
